TRS COMPLICATED LOVE
by LS-snowie
Summary: Anak-anak di The Return of Suerpman kini sudah dewasa. Old Sister Haru, Princess Sarang, Lee Twins, Song Triplate dan little Jion telah mengubah dunia kecil mereka dulu menjadi sangat luas. Tapi anehnya cinta tidak membiarkan mereka sepenuhnya berpisah./ "Kenapa aku harus bersaudara denganmu hyung."/ DaehanMinguk – ManseSarang – DaehanSarang – MingukJion – YutoSarang – LeeTwins
1. Chapter 1

**~Complicated Love~**

 **Prologe**

.

LS~Snowie

.

Cast : DaeHan Minguk Manse + Sarang

Support Cast : All child The Return of Superman

.

Ganre : Insect, Brothership, Romance

.

Reat : T

.

Lenght : Chapter

.

Disclaimer : Semua chat milik orang tuanya, keluarga dan tuhan. Kecuali Daehan punya saya didalam mimpi. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tapi fanfic gaje ini murni milik saya.

.

 **Warning : YAOI + GS, TYPO(s), NO BASH!, NO PLAGIAT! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

...

PROLOGE

"Aku menyukaimu nunna" seorang anak laki-laki yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah menengah membuat gadis remaja yang duduk depannya itu terkejut

"Apa kau tidak salah bicara?"

"Tidak nunna, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak dulu dan itu tidak berubah. Bukankah kau juga menyukaiku?"

"Aku memang menyukaimu Manse~ya. Tapi rasa itu berbeda dengan yang kamu fikirkan. Aku menyukaimu seperti aku menyukai dua saudaramu yang lain, sama seperti aku menyukai Lee Twins dan sama seperti aku menyukai Yuto." Jelas yeoja itu panjang lebar.

Mamja kecil yang dipanggil manse itu mulai tidak terima "Lalu kenapa kau lebih dekat denganku ?"

"Itu karena kamu yang lebih sering berada disekitarku." Tanpa fikir panjang yeoja itu menjawabnya dengan lancar

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa menjadi yang beda dengan yang lain Sarang nunna?" wajah memelas khas anak-anak sudah melekat diwajah si kecil Manse.

"Jadilah dewasa seperti Daehan hyung."

"Nunna menyukai Daehannie?"

"Siapa yang tidak menyukai Daehan. Dia dewasa, tampan, pintar, baik, tenang, peduli dan memiliki pengendalian diri yang baik. Dia sempurna." Yeoja yang dipanggil sarang itu mendeskripsikan seorang Song Daehan dengan wajah berbinar tanpa dia sadari namja didepannya sudah menunduk menahan tangis dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari juga ada seorang yang berwajah hampir mirip dengan manse tidak sengaja mendengan semuanya.

"Sarang nunna menyukai Daehannie hyung? Bagaimana ini?" gumam namja tersebut sambil memegangi jantungnya yang tiba-tiba sakit.

"Aku harus pergi, pesawatku akan berangkat 2 jam lagi. Salam untuk Daehan Minggu dan kedua orang tua kalian. Aku akan merindukan kalian."

"Aku akan tetap menunggumu nunna."

"Hentikanlah manse. Belajarlah yang giat, jadilah pria dewasa yang tampan dan jangan pernah bermimpi menjadi pembalap liar. Bye bye dongsaeng." Ucap Sarang sambil mengusap kepala Manse dan bejalan pergi.

"nunna... NUNNAA... LIHAT SAJA AKU AKAN MENJADI NAMJA YANG PANTAS UNTUKMU. TUNGGU AKU CHO SARANG NUNNA ! NUNNA ! NUNNA!"

"NUNNAAA !" Seorang namja dewasa terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringan yang bercucuran.

"Hahh~ sepertinya aku harus pulang."

.

"Selamat pagi umma-appa, pagi Daehannie" namja manis baru saja mendudukan diri di depan meja makan setelah memeluk kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Pagi mingukie." "Pagi honey." Sapa kedua orang tua namja itu.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang panggil aku hyung." Namja lain yang duduk disampingnya mulai mengeluarkan suara sambil tetap fokus dengan roti dan selai.

"Shiro! Kita hanya beda beberapa menit tau. Dengan temanku yang beda 5 bulan saja tidak"

"Tapi aku saudaramu mingukie~. Buka mulutmu dan jangan banyak protes." Dengan ucapan yang keluar dari mulut kembarannya itu ditambah lagi adanya roti yang sudah dimasukan Daehan kedalam mulutnya membuat minguk tidak bisa protes sedikitpun.

"Ihss.. gomawuo hyung." Yah, akhirnya dia mengalah sambil melanjutkan makannya. Dan kedua orang tua mereka hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Bagaimana kabar perusahaanmu Daehan?" Tanya Song Appa sambil menatap si sulung disela makannya.

"Baik appa. Daehan baru memenangkan tender untuk pembanguna resort di pulau Nammi." Jawab Daehan santai.

"Baguslah. Lalu bagaimana denganmu mingukie?"

"Aku sedang persiapan debut sollo appa."

"Semoga semuanya lancar." Sahut umma mereka. "Lalu kapan uri Manse pulang?" lanjut sang umma.

"Manse akan pulang sa- "HUWAA! Aku telat. Aku pergi dulu semuanya." Ucapan Daehan itu dipotong oleh teriakan minguk yang langsung berlari meninggalkan meja makan.

"Hahh~" mereka yang tertinggal dimeja makan hanya dapat menghela nafas dengan tingkat si imut yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Huwaaa !" terjadi keributan lain. "Mana sepatu merah Minguk umma" lanjut si pembuat keributan.

"Aiss.. anak itu tidak pernah berubah. Sedikit-sedikit minta bantuan orang." Omel Song umma yang hendak berjalan menghampiri anaknya.

"Biar Daehan saja umma."

Daehan segera meningalkan meja dan menghampiri adiknya. "Aaa.. hyung tolong aku carikan sepatu merah yang kau belikan itu."

"Kau ini... sepatu itu kau letakan di kamar." Saat mendengan ucapan Daehan segera saja minguk berlari kekamarnya dan secepat kilat juga dia keluar dengan sepatu yang telah melekat.

Tapi ...

GREP !

Daehan menggenggam tangannya dan membuat minguk menatapnya heran. "Ada apa lagi Dae? Aku sudah telat."

"Pakai sepatumu dengan benar. Kau akan jatuh jika begitu." Nasehat daehan dengan tenang.

"Tidak akan Daehan~ah." "Pakai Mingukie!" memang tenang tapi sangking tenangnya sampai terkesan dingin.

"Ne ne" tapi belum sempat minguk menunduk untuk membetulkan sepatunya daehan sudah lebih dulu bersimpuh dan membenarkan sepatu itu.

"Apa kau ingat dulu mingukie pernah meminta hyung memakaikan sepatumu yang lepas." Ucap daehan disela pekerjaannya

"Ne, tapi kau tidak mau dan berlari pergi. Hanya karena aku bukan seorang putri saat itu." Nada suara yang tidak bisa diperkirakan antara senang atau kesal.

"Tapi bukannya sekarang kau sudah menjadi seorang princess. Princess Ming." Goda daehan yang sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya

"Jangan mulai lagi Daehanie. Itu hanya sebutan fansku. Jangan ikut-ikut, aku pergi Daehanie hyung."

CUP !

"Pai pai"

Yah itulah tingkah si cute Song Minguk. Yang selalu berhasil membuat hyungnya terdiam. "Kau selalu menjadi Princessku mingukie." Dan diakhiri dengan smirk licik Daehan yang kemudian berlalu kembali kemeja makan.

.

"Kau dan Seojun memiliki hubungan lebih dari saudara ?"

"Kau gila !"

"Hi cinta itu memang gila hyung."

"Tapi kalian sesama namja dan kalian bersaudara."

"Memang kenapa? Cinta tidak memandang pada siapa dia akan berlabuhkan."

"Aiss.. lalu bagaimana dengan orangtua kalian."

"Ya untuk saat ini jangan sampai mereka tau."

"Aigoo... bocah ini."

.

"Apa aku harus mulai bertindak Seojun~ah"

"Jika menurutmu wanita itu mengganggu maka singkirkan saja."

"Tapi dia tetap keluarga kita."

"Itu terserah kau saja. Mana yang terbaik untukmu. Cinta atau keluarga ?"

.

"Kita bertemu lagi nunna. Aku pulang."

"Manse !?"

.

"Aku sudah bertunangan dengan Yuto."

"MWO ! Lalu bagaimana dengan Manse ?"

"Aku tidak pernah memberikannya harapan."

"Tapi bukannya nunna menyukai Daehan hyung."

"Bagamana kau tau?"

.

"Bantu aku menggagalkan pertunangan itu."

"Baik, tapi bantu aku juga mendapatkannya."

"Setuju."

.

"KALIAN SEMUA BODOH !"

"Jangan berteriak padanya Haru nunna!."

.

.

TBC

.

A/N : HOHOHOHOHO... silahkan jika ada yang mau mengatakan saya nista karena ff ini. Tapi ff ini saya buat hanya sebagai pelampiasan khayalan liar saya sebagai seorang fujoshi dan fans Song Triplate. Dan untuk temen sehati saya Meti anak KyuMin yang juga nunggu hasil khayalan gila saya.

Gimana ? Kalau kalian suka saya akan lanjut. Tapi kalo tidak suka saya akan hentikan. Hohohoho... ditunggu resp


	2. Chapter 1a

**~Complicated Love~**

 **Chapter 1**

.

LS~Snowie

.

Cast : DaeHan Minguk Manse + Sarang

Support Cast : All child The Return of Superman

Ganre : Incest, Brothership, Romance

Reat : **semi M**

Disclaimer : Semua chat milik orang tuanya, keluarga dan tuhan. Kecuali Daehan punya saya didalam mimpi. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tapi fanfic gaje ini murni milik saya.

.

A/N : Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf kalau update lama... selama akhir-akhir puasa ini aku bantu-bantu kerja di toko keluarga dan terlebih lagi aku nggak sanggup buat chappter ini di bulan puasa. **PERINGATAN ! dalam chap ini mengandung unsur 19+.**

.

 **Warning : YAOI + GS, TYPO(s), NO BASH!, NO PLAGIAT! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

...

Chappter 1

.

Tok tok tok..

"Masuk" pintu kayu mewah yang berhias nama CEO Song terbuka.

"Permisi sajangnim. Ini berkas yang harus anda tanda tangani dan jam 2 siang nanti sajangnim harus ra-

Sebelum namja yang memasuki ruangan tadi menyelesaikan percapannya seorang namja lain yang sedari tadi duduk mendengarkan sudah memotong pembicaraan "Sudah berapa kali aku bilang untuk memanggilku hyung jika kita sedang berdua sekertaris Lee."

"Maafkan saya sajangnim, saya hanya mencoba bersikap profesional." Jawab namja tadi dengan tenang.

Tapi lawan bicaranya bersikap lebih tenang dan berkesan mengintimidasi. "Lee Seojun, kau tau aku tidak suka dibantah."

"Hahh~ arraso Daehan hyung. Sekarang hyung tanda tangani ini" saat ucapan yang keluar dari Seojun berubah maka berubah pula raut wajah Daehan padanya. "Dan jangan lupa ada rapat dengan infestor jam 2 nanti, tapi sebelum itu hyung punya janji makan siang dengan anak dari prusahaan LHJ." Lanjut seojun lagi sambil membaca note yang dia pegang.

Daehan yang sedari tadi mendengankan dengan tenang sambil menandatangani berkas berhenti seketika dan langsung menatap Seojun dengan wajah bingung. "Bukankah aku sudah membatalkan makan siang itu 2 hari yang lalu?"

"Ya, aku sudah mengatakannya tapi nona Xian tidak mau terima penolakan. Dia bilang dia sudah memesan tiket pesawat ke Korea jadi makan siang itu tidak bisa dibatalkan."

"Tapi aku tidak mau kau tahu sendiri itu rencana appa untuk perjo-

Dan kali ini Seojun lah yang memotong ocehan Daehan "Kalian akan makan di Triangel cafe."

Mata Daehan seolah akan keluar mendengarnya "Kau gila ! Itu namanya aku cari mati. Tidak mau."

"Tidak bisa menolak. Semua rencana Song Ajhussi dan tenang saja aku sudah mengecek jadwal mingukie hyung. Dia ada di tempat latihan hingga sore."

"Aisss.. appa menyebalkan."

Masih dengan gerutuannya Daehan melanjutkan pekerjaan hingga suara dari smartphone pria itu mengacaukan semuanya.

"Manse?" nama sang adik tertera dilayar smartphone itu membuat dia berfikir heran. "GOD ! Aku lupa anak ini." Sontak saja itu membuat seojun yang sedang fokus dengan berkasnya kaget.

"Yeoboseyo."

"YAK! Song Daehan dimana kau ? Aku sudah menunggu sejak setengah jam tadi asal kau tau." Suara di seberang sana seperti mengeluarkan semua emosinya.

"Mian, aku lupa. Sedang banyak pekerjaan sekarang." Balas daehan dengan wajah bersalahnya yang sudah pasti hanya bisa dilihat oleh Seojun saja.

"Aku tidak mau tau. Harus sudah ada yang menjemputku paling lama setengah jam lagi, kalau tidak akan aku adukkan kau pada Mingukie hyung." Ancam manse di seberang sama.

"Yak! Jangan berani mengancamku Magnae. Kau pikir Seoul dan Incheon itu dek-

Tut tut tut tut

Belum selesai Daehan bicara sambungan telpon itu sudah diputuskan. "Sial. Saudara kurang ajar." Kesalnya "Kenapa hyung?" jelas saja semua yang terjadi tadi menarik perhatian Seojun

"Aku lupa kalau manse hari ini pulang. Dan dia mengancam jika setengah jam lagi tidak ada yang menjemput maka dia akan mengadu pada Minguk. Aiss.. kau tau sendiri bagaimana sayangnya dia pada manse." Rasanya seojun ingin tertawa melihat CEOnya yang sudah mengeluarkan sifat asli seperti ini. 'Daehan hyung itu aslinya memang cerewet.' Gumam hatinya.

"Sudahlah hyung, sepertinya aku ada solusi untuk manse dan janji makan siangmu hari ini." Senyum cerah seojun membuat mata Daehan bercahaya.

.

"Dimana orang itu. Awas saja akan aku adukan ke umma dan mingukie." Namja tampan yang menjadi perhatian mata orang-orang dibandara sejak tadi tidak berhenti menggerutu.

"Cukup, lima menit lagi tidak ada yang datang aku akan mengadu." Dia sudah mulai mengeluarkan smartphone nya dan mencari kontak yang dia inginkan.

"Manse hyung!" suara teriakan dari seseoran itu membuat kegiatannya terhenti dan melempar pandangan ke sumber suara

"Ohh.. Seoeonie." Senyum terkembang dari namja yang dipanggil manse saat melihat yang menjeputnya sudah datang dan ternyata adik kesayangannya.

"Seorang aktor internasional seharusnya tidak mengerutkan wajahnya di depan umum hyungie." Canda seoeon sambil memeluk manse.

"Itu karena Daehan hyung, kau tau sendiri aku tidak suka diabaikan." Manse mulai berjalan sambil menarik kopernya.

"Dia tidak mengabaikanmu, hanya sedikit lupa."

"Apa bedanya!" suaranya sedikit meninggi menandakan dia masih kesal.

"Arraso. Mianhae hyung. Kajja jika hilangkan stresmu hyung."

"Kau yakin ?" tanya manse yang merubah raut wajahnya menjadi sangat bersemangat.

"Emm... ya aku yakin." Bohong.. namja mungill itu berbohong. Karena dia sendiri tau ini akan berakhir seperti apa.

.

"AAAAAAA... SONG MANSE AKU BELUM MAU MATIIIII" teriakan seoeon bersahutan dengan suara mesin mobil yang dipacu dengan kecepatan lebih dari 100km/jam.

"KITA SEDANG BERSENANG-SENANG ADIKKU." Manse menyahutinya dengan sangat bahagia sambil terus menaikan kecepatannya.

"KAU GILAAAA! SEOJUNIEEEEEEEEEE!

Sementara seseorang ditempat lain tiba-tiba merasakan perasaan yang kurang baik. "Ada apa Seojun-ah?" daehan yang melihat seojun tiba-tiba menghentikan penjelasannya bertanya heran. "Aku sedikit takut membiarkan seoeon menjemput manse hyung."

"Dia akan baik-baik saja." "Semoga saja. Karena perasaanku tidak enak."

.

"CUT ! Baiklah kita istirahat dulu." Ucap namja paruh baya memberi intrupsi seorang yang sedang berada diruang lain diseberangnya dengan pengeras suara.

"Ne, gwomapseumnida." Sahutnya sambil melepas aerphone dan berjalan keluar dari ruang berlapis kaca kedap suara itu.

"Dengan ini rekaman album solomu selesai Mingukie." Namja lain yang mengenakan tanda pengenal Kim Maneger itu menyerahkan sebotol air mineral kepada artisnya yang tidak lain adalah si imut Song Minguk.

"Ne hyung... apa lagi jadwalku setelah ini ?" Sang maneger langsung mengecek catatan yang selalu ia bawa. "Sepertinya hari ini hanya rekaman ini. Setelah ini hingga besok kau bebas."

"Akhirnyaaa... aku sudah lelah sekali. Butuh istirahat." Ucapan minguk itu membuat dahi manegernya berkerut. "Kau baru seperti ini sudah mengeluh bagaimana nanti jika kau sudah benar-benar debut. Apa kita hentikan saja ? Jadi kau bisa lebih lama beristirahat."

"ANIAA !" sontah saja suara itu menggema memekanan telinga. "Arraso arraso.. jangan berteriak. Sekarang kau mau kemana? Rumah, Cafe atau kantor Daehan? Biar aku antar?"

"Ehmm.. kalau di rumah yang ada aku hanya akan tidur. Kalau kantor Daehannie aku hanya akan mengganggunya berkerja apalagi aku benci dengan sekretarisnya yang selalu mencari perhatian kami."

"Ckckckck.. kalau sudah membicarakan Daehan kau bisa menghabiskan waktu yang lama Princess Ming." Sontak saja wajah minguk memerah mendengan kalian itu. "Aisss hyung, jangan menggodaku terus. Kau sudah tau alasannya. Aku mau ke cafe saja."

"Baiknya kajja."

.

BRAKK!

Pintu kerja Daehan terbuka dengan kasar dan menimbulkan suara yang keras hingga membuat Daehan dan Seojun yang sedang fokus berkerja terkejut. "Daehanna... aku pulang." OH.. ternyata si magnae sudah datang.

"Tidakkah kau bisa mengetuk pintu itu dulu dan masuk dengan perlahan." Manse mencibir mendengarkan suara sok berwibawa Daehan padanya. "Sudahlah jangan sok padaku."

GREP !

"Bogoshipo Daehannie hyung~" baru saja Daehan berdiri manse sudah memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Tapi walau begitu daehan tidak marah sama sekali sebaliknya dia tersenyum sangat lembut sambil membalas pelukan adik bungsunya itu. "Nado bogoshipoyo nae magnae."

"Hehehehe... bagaimana kabarmu hyung?" pelukan manse terlepas dan mulai mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi depan meja daehan. "Jangan sok berbasa basi. kau menelponku 2 hari yang lalu dan menanyakan itu."

"aku hanya berusaha so-

PLTAK!

Belum selesai manse dengan kalimatnya, kepala namja itu sudah dipukul dari belakang. "APPO~" erangnya.

"Kau apakan hyungku Song Manse?" suara sang pelaku penjitakan yang tidak lain adalah Seojun menatap tajam manse sambil merangkul hyungnya yang masih dalam keadaan pucat.

"Kau tidak sopan. Aku ini hyungmu. Lagi pula aku hanya mengajak seoeon ngebut sedikit untuk sampai kesini." Jawab manse santai.

"Dia bohong. Manse hyung membawa mobil kita diatas kecepatan 100 Seojun-ah." Adu seoeon dengan wajah memelas pada adik kesayangannya.

"Kau mau membuat hyungku mati ya."

"Yha! Panggil aku hyung. Aku ini hyungmu." Protes manse. Tapi saat dia ingin berbicara lagi tiba-tiba hawa dingin melingkupi punggungnya.

Dia baru teringat bahwa selama ini hyungnya berada tepat dibelakangnya. "Song Manse... apa kau lupa perjanjian kita tentang ngebut dan balap liar? Bisa kau jelaskan itu adikku sayang." Matilah manse sekarang. Jika kata-kata adikku sayang dikeluarkan sang kakak maka itu bermagna 180` berbeda maksudnya.

"Hyung.. a-aku minta maaf, tidak akan diulangi lagi." Walau begitu suhu dingin dan wajah datar daehan tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Minta maaf pada Seoeon dan Seojun lalu turuti yang aku katakan baru aku maafkan." Ujar daehan yang hanya dapat dituruti oleh manse. "Baiklah hyung."

.

 ** _-Triangel Cafe- (12.30)_**

Saat ini Daehan sedang terjebak makan siang dengan seorang yeoja. Tapi makan siang ini sangat membosankan baginya. Daehan terus makan sambil beberapa kali menjawab pertanyaan yeoja yang berada didepannya tanpa mau membalas bertanya. "Mana anak itu." Gerutu Daehan dalam hati.

"Oh.. Daehan hyung." 'akhirnya' syukur Daehan dalam hati saat suara sang adik terdengar. Membuat yeoja yang sedang asik berbicara tadi terkejut dengan apa yang sedang ada didepannya.

"Nona Xian kenalkan ini Manse adik bungsuku." Ujar daehan memperkenalkan. "Lebih tepatnya Song Manse, aktor Hollywood yang tampan. Senang berkenalan dengan anda Nona xian." Manse maju dan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sangat gentel tidak lupa mengecup tangan wanita itu yang sontak saja mebuat pipi Xian merona.

"Boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian hyung?" tanya manse. Ya.. manse memang aktor profesional.

"Aku sebenarnya mau saja, tapi aku takut Nona Xian akan keberatan karena kami sedang-

"Tidak apa. Bukankah kita sedari tadi sudah berbicara oppa. Makin banyak orang makin baik." Ucapan Xian yang langsung memotong kalimat daehan membuatnya sangat terlihat jika dia juga memiliki ketertarikan dengan manse. 'Dasar murahan' batin kedua saudara kembar itu.

Dimulailah obrolan mereka yang mulai hidup karena pada dasarnya manse memang selalu bisa membawa nuansa ceria dimanapun dia berada. Itu membuat Xian sangat tertarik untuk mendengarnya apalagi saat manse menceritakan bahwa dia sering berkeliling dunia untuk syuting, menghadiri acara artis-artis dunia yang gelamor serta manse membicarakan vila pribadinya di maldaves. 'Selain murahan dia juga matre' cercah mereka lagi.

'ayo kita mulai.'

PRAK!

"Ya ampun hyung aku minta maaf. Aku tidak sengaja membuat minumanmu tumpah." Ujar manse yang 'tidak' sengaja menumpahkan minuman dan membuat kemeja daehan basah dan kotor.

"Oppa bagaimana ini. Apa kita pulang saja." Ujar Xian yang mulai sok perhatian lagi pada Daehan. "Tidak, kita tidak perlu pulang. Ini cafe Minguk jadi aku bisa meminjam pakaiannya. Kalian lanjut saja ngobrolnya aku pergi keatas sebentar." Daehan berujar dengan tenang lalu berjalan pergi kelantai dua cafe minguk. Jika lebih diperhatikan kedua Song itu tengah mengeluarkan smirk licik dibibir mereka.

"Duduklah Nona Xian. Daehan hyung tidak apa-apa." Ujar manse yang menarik Xian kembali duduk dan entah bagaimana manse sudah berpindah duduk disamping gadis itu.

"Oya, aku ingin bertanya apa kau yakin ingin dijodohkan dengan daehan?" pertanyaan manse itu tentu saja membuat Xian heran. "Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?" tanya gadis itu.

"Kau pasti sudah lihat sendiri bagaimana daehan hyung. Dia itu adalah namja yang dingin, gila kerja dan sangat mudah tersulut emosi. Aku bukannya ingin menjelek-jelekan saudaraku tapi aku hanya tidak ingin gadis secantik nona Xian hidup dengan diktator seperti itu." Ohh.. begitu manisnya mulut laki-laki satu ini. Lihat saja, Xian sekarang sudah sangat tersipuh mendengar kalimatnya barusan.

"Oppa benar. Dia sangat dingin sekali tadi, memang sedikit mengkhawatirkan tapi aku akan mulai berusaha." 'Cih,.. gigih juga rupanya.'

"Yah berusahalah bersabar dengan keras. Dan juga daehan hyung itu ingin istrinya nanti bisa memasak, membersihkan rumah dan semua pekerjaan rumah. Di bayangan Daehan hyung nanti istri lah yang mengurus semua tanpa bantuan pembantu seperti yang dilakukan umma kami. Dia sangat kolot."

Sontak saja penjelaskan manse itu membuat Xian melotot. 'Yang benar saja. Jika seperti itu bagaimana aku bisa belanja dan menghabiskan uang.' Pikirnya

"Tangan dan tubuh seindah ini sangat sayang dipakai untuk berkerja." Jika sedari tadi manse sudah mulai merapatkan tubuhnya, sekarang dia sudah mulai berani mengenggam tangan wanita itu.

"Tubuh indah ini tidak pantas terjebak dikehidupan yang terkekang seperti itu." Bisik manse dengan suara sexynya tepat ditelinga Xian. Itu tentu saja membuat Xian yang dasarnya sudah murahan mulai terbuai. "Lalu pada siapa seharusnya yang pantas." Wanita itu sudah mulai terbawa.

"Bagaimana denganku baby." Tangan manse yang bebas mulai melingkar dipinggang gadis itu sambil memberikan elusan-elusan lembut.

Ada yang berfikir apakah manse tidak takut aksinya itu akan terlihat oleh orang lain. Jawabannya tentu saja tidak, karena hyungnya sudah memilih tempat private yang ada dicafe itu.

"Bagaimana Xian baby." Fhuu~

"Ehhgg~" bukannya menjawab Xian malah mengerang keenakan. Jelas saja itu semua karena manse yang bernafas ditengkuknya serta tangannya yang entah bagaimana tiba-tiba meremat bokong wanita itu.

"Aku anggap erangan sexy itu artinya "iya" sayang." Manse menatap mata Xian yang sudah mulai sayu dan mulai mempertemukan bibir mereka dengan ciuman panas dan menuntut.

Ditempat yang lain.

TRING !

"Selamat datang Sajangnim." Sapa seorang pelayan yang melihat bos mereka datang.

"Terima kasih. Aku melihat mobil Daehan hyung disini. Apa dia sedang makan siang?" minguk langsung bertanya.

"Ne sajangnim. Daehan sajangnim sedang makan siang bersama tuan Manse dan tamu mereka di private room" jelas sang pelayan

"MWO! Manse pulang? Kenapa mereka tidak memberi tahuku." Perasaan minguk tiba-tiba kesal bercampur senang. "Awas saja mereka." Langsung saja minguk berjalan cepat ke ruang yang dikatakan pegawainya tadi.

"Tapi sajangnim-" terlamabat, minguk sudah tidak mau mendengarkan apapun lagi.

"Ada apa Jian?" suara lain terdengar dibelakangnya. "Daehan Sajjangnim jeosohamnida. Minguk sajangnim sekarang sedang menuju ke private room."

"MWO ! Aiss.. rencana kami akan gagal." Segera saja daehan berjalan menyusul minguk.

Sementara itu kedua orang didalam ruang itu terus saja berpangutan panas. Bahkan sekarang Xian sudah berhadapan dengan manse diatas pangkuan manse dan semua kancing kemejanya yang sudah terbuka atas ulahnya sendiri. Sedangkan keadaan manse juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan tiga kancing kemejanya yang sudah terlepas.

"AKHH~" erangan keenakan Xian terdengar saat manse meremas payudaranya gemas dan tentu saja itu membuat ciuman mereka terputus.

"Hanya sebatas itu eo. Buat aku makin menginginkanmu baby." Ucapan seduktif manse tentu saja membuat Xian makin beringas. Dia sekarang mulai menjilati leher manse dan membuat kiss mark disana. Sedangkan manse melanjutkan rangsangannya pada Xian dengan terus memainkan panyudara gadis itu.

SRAK!

"MAN- YHAK! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN ?!" suara pintu terbuka dan teriakan minguk membuat kedua orang sedang bercumbu itu berhenti dan Xian buru-buru merapikan penampilannya. Sedangkan manse melihat Minguk dengan wajah memerah menahan marah membuatnya memucat 'Ini tidak ada di dalam rencana.'

"H-Hyung,.. a-aku bisa jelaskan!" ujar manse terbata.

"Kau- "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Manse Nona Xian." Belum sempat minguk mengeluarkan seoranga Daehan dengan cepat momotong dan mengalihkan tatapan minguk pada Daehan.

"Hyung mengenal yeoja itu?" tanya minguk menuntut. "Tentu saja. Dia yeoja yang ingin dijodohkan apa padaku. Kami sedang makan siang bertiga lalu aku pergi untuk berganti bajuku yang basah. Tapi dia melah menggoda manse."

"O-oppa.. aku bisa jelaskan... i-ini tidak seper- PLAK!

Tamparan yang sangat keras dilayangkan Minguk pada wajah mulus Xian. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Daehan dan Manse kaget. "Dasar wanita murahan. Kau sedang dalam perjodohan tapi kau malah menggoda namja lain. Pergi sekarang juga bicth."

"MWO ! Atas dasar apa kau menuduhku. Manse oppalah yang terlebih dulu menggodaku."

PLAK !

Sekali lagi tamparan diterima Xian. "Mana ada orang yang menggoda tapi mendapat tanda kiss mark dimana-mana dan kancing kemeja yang tercecer dilantai. Aku bilang pergi atau aku panggil keamanan."

Xian yang merasa tidak terima atas semua perlakukan minguk bernian membalas menamparnya. Tapi.. "Jangan berani-berani menyentuh adiku Nona Xian." Daehan menahan tangan itu sebelum mengenai wajah minguk dengan keras.

"Minguk, Manse pergi keatas. Kita bicara." Tanpa bicara dua kali minguk dan manse segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Lalu tatapan daehan kembali ke yeoja didepannya.

"Aku tidak terima penghianatan seperti ini. Aku merasa terhina sekarang Nona. Lebih baik kau batalkan perjodohan kita atau aku akan membatalkannya sendiri dan nama baikmu tercemar." Lanjutnya sambil melepaskan tangan gadis itu dengan kasar.

"Rapikan penampilanmu dan kembalilah ke China. Jangan pernah perlihatkan wajahmu lagi diharapanku atau saudaraku." Kemudian daehan pergi menyusul kedua saudaranya dan meninggalkan Xian sendiri dengan perasaan terhina.

'Good Bye Bicth and Hello Princess Ming.' Senyum licik Daehan sangat jelas diwajahnya.

.

.

TBC

.

A/N 2: Sekali lagi saya minta maaf, karena khayalan saya makin liar dan nggak tau kenapa bisa sampe begitu. Jujur ini ff pertama saya yang sampe tarap itu. Maafkan sekali lagi atas ini semua. Saya menerima semua saran dan masukan yang membangun. Tapi saya tidak menerima bash atau celaan. Kalau kalian nggak suka silahkan pergi.. tapi kalo suka tolong di review untuk kelanjutan ff ini. Gomawuo ~


End file.
